legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P10/Transcript
(Yang, Jack, Scott and Ian are seen walking around town) Jack: Man, been awhile since I've been here. Ian: Yeah, being on the run can do that to a man. Yang: This is my first time exploring this city. Scott: Well you're in for a treat then. New York's got everything. Ian: Yeah! Yang: Like what? Ian: Oh everything! Scott: We can look if you want! Yang: Uh sure. Scott: Alright! Yang: So where should we start looking? Scott: How about over here? (Scott points over to the park) Jack: The park? Scott: Yeah! What, you don't like the scenery? Jack: No but- Yang: Park works for me. I might be a thrill seeker, but we do need a break from action once in a while. Scott: I hear ya. Ian: Guess our first stop is the park. Jack: Okay then. (The group heads for the park before the scene shows Copper outside of his uniform watching them) Copper: Gotcha.... (Copper follows the group as they enter the park) Jack: Since when did you like the park Scott? Scott: Since I needed to deal with all my stress. Duh. Ian: You have been under a lot of stress lately so I can understand why. Scott: Yeah... I have... Yang: Hey Scott? Scott: Yeah? Yang: I never got the chance to say it, but thanks for saving me from Malcolm. Scott: No problem. Jack: I didn't expect us to actually win against him though. Ian: Yeah. I've never felt so hot in my life. Jack: Gotta say Scott, you've come a long way from that shy kid awhile back. Scott: Yeah, I really have. Jirosoyu: *voice* Hey, don't I get any recognition here? Ian: Of course you do Jiro! Scott: Yeah! People can't mention me without mentioning you! Jirosoyu: *voice* Awesome! Jack: Well I gotta admit Scott, this place is nice. Ian: It kinda is actually. Scott: Well I'm glad you liked it. Now who wants to get ice cream? Ian: Oh yeah! Yang: Whoo! Let's go! Scott: Its all on me guys! Jack: You're the best Scott! Scott: You know it! (The group gets ready to leave before Yang notices something) Yang: Huh? (Yang's metal arm is seen glitching slightly for some reason) Yang: The hell?? Ian: Something wrong Yang? Yang: I think so. My arm's glitching for some reason. Scott: Weird. Jack: You sure it's not bugged? Yang: No its not bugged. It shouldn't- (Yang then notices her gauntlet is acting up) Yang: What is going on??? Ian: That's not right. Jack: Hey, something's up with mine as well. (Jack's arm is seen shaking) Scott: What is it now? Jack: I don't know! For some reason it's weight feels like it's increased ten fold! Yang: Same here! (Jack and Yang then collide as their arms both stick like magnets) Jack: HUH?!?! Scott: Whoa! Yang: The hell is going on?? ???: Well what do you know. (The group looks to find Copper behind them) Copper: It worked. Yang: ! Hey! You're that guy Ruby fought! Copper: Sure am. Scott: Copper right? Copper: Yep. Jack: Did you do this to us?! Copper: Sure did. Yang: What is this?! Copper: It's my power. I can manipulate any metallic substance and give it special properties or use it as weapons. For example, I took the liberty of using your arms as magnets. Jack: Magnets?? Copper: Yep. Magnets. Scott: That could explain the bugging. Yang: Well unstick us! Copper: Alright. (The magnetism ceases as Yang and Jack both pull themselves free) Jack: Finally! Copper: But I can't let you be separated like this. Yang: Huh?? (Jack and Yang then get stuck together by their faces as their cheeks are both stuck together) Jack: !! Yang: WHAT?!?! Scott: Jack! Copper: Hmph. (Copper then turns and starts to leave) Ian: Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Copper: I'm just leaving you alone is all. Scott: Oh no you're not! Ian: You separate them right- (Copper continues walking away before he then starts to run off) Scott: HEY!! Ian: Come on Scott, let's go get him! Jack: Wait, are you just gonna leave us like this?! Scott: Sorry Jack, you two stay here while we catch him! Ian: We'll get you unstuck I promise! Yang: Wait! (Scott and Ian then run off, leaving Yang and Jack alone stuck together) Jack: Seriously?! Yang:..... Well. This is awkward. Jack: What our cheeks pressed against each other? Yang: Yep. Jack: Well come on, at least now that we're alone, we can try and get unstuck. Yang: How? Jack: Here, try and pull away from me! This magnetism can't be that strong. Yang: Yeah! Between the two of us we can get free! Jack: That's right! Let's do it! (The two then start to try to pull free from the magnets, but eventually they stop due to the magnets' strength) Jack: Jeez, what the hell is this?! Yang: I don't remember magnets being this hard to pull apart! Jack: This is not good. (Jack then puts his hands on Yang's head and tries his best to pull away) Jack: *groans* Come on! Yang: *Puts and on Jack's head and pushes** Jeez we're the two strongest members of our groups yet we can't beat a stupid magnet!? Jack: I know! It's- (Jack's arm then starts shaking) Jack: Oh crap. Yang: Now what? (Yang and Jack's arms both stick together) Jack: Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Yang: This is getting stupid! Jack: The effect must be spreading! We need to get out of this now! Yang: Agreed! Jack: At least it can't get any worse. ???: Hey, is that Jack? (Jack looks to find his old classmates Zach and Chris in the park looking over at him and Yang) Zach: I think it is. Jack: Oh shit... Yang: Who's that?? (Chris and Zach both walk over) Zach: Jack? Chris: Dude, what the heck are you doing? Jack: H-Hey guys. I'm uh... Zach: Whoa. Jack did you dump Erin and started seeing a new girl? Yang: Huh??? Jack: No! Never in a million years Zach! Zach: Doesn't look like it. Chris: Let me guess, she wasn't good enough for you? Yang: Hold up I am NOT Jack's girlfriend! Chris: If you're not then why if your face pressed up against him? Zach: It also looks like your holding hands. Jack: Look there's a reasonable explanation for this! Chris: We're listening. Jack: Listen, there's a guy walking around town who is also one of Alkorin's Enforcers. His power lets him manipulate or magnetize any metallic substance. Yang: He used it on us and now we're stuck together! Zach:.... Chris: Okay. So you're saying that there's a guy who just stuck you two together? Jack: Yes! Zach and Chris:..... Chris: Not buying it. Zach: Me either. Jack: Oh what would you believe?! That she's my dance teacher trying to teach me to dance or something?! Chris: Nah I'm more leaning towards the new girlfriend story. Zach: Yeah. Speaking of which. (Zach then pulls out his phone and starts recording) Jack: What are you doing?! Zach: Recording this Erin's gonna love this. Jack: WHAT?! ZACH NO ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!! TURN THAT OFF!!! Zach: Sorry dude, can't do that. Chris: Oh man you gotta send me this video man! Jack: Shouldn't you two be in school?! Zach: Dude, we don't go to school anymore. Chris: Yeah. We earned our diplomas like two months ago. Jack: Aw man! Zach: Viral status here we come! Jack: Dammit, come on Yang we gotta get outta here! Yang: I'm gonna remember you two and I'll kick your ass for this! (Yang and Jack start moving really awkwardly as they try to run away) Zach: *laughing* What the hell?? Chris: Oh man this is rich! *laughing* Jack: I thought this couldn't get any more embarrassing but somehow it did! Yang: You're telling me! Chris: Should we follow them? Zach: Nah I think we got all the footage we need! Jack: YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD ONCE THIS IS OVER!! Chris: Come on man, let's bounce. Zach: Right. (The two then leave as Jack and Yang awkwardly run away to safety) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts